Baby Talk
by holbonesfan
Summary: As the title implies, Temperance and Seeley have a little talk about babies. Sequel to 'New Mommy'.


(A/N: - I'm back once again, with another fic. After writing 'A new Mommy' in Parker's POV, I decided that Temperance and Seeley needed to have a little chat about whether or not they were going to have children. This fic was the result. I really hope that you enjoyed reading my fanfic, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. So, Part 5 of the series that is yet to be named. If anybody has any ideas on what I could call it, I would really appreciate it. Your opinions are only a buttons click away, remember.

Disclaimer: - I do not own Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, or anything else related to 'Bones.' If I did, I would be rich, famous, and spending my time doing much more important things than writing fanfiction. It pains me to say that, but not saying it would be dishonest.

Baby Talk

"Seeley, we need to talk." Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were lying, side by side, in their bed, each absorbed in their own thoughts. The evening before, Seeley had proposed to Temperance, and based on the fact that Temperance now had a huge engagement ring embedded on her finger, she had accepted. She had told her best friend, Angela, almost immediately, and she was so happy that he had proposed to her. But she had something else on her mind, something she and Booth really needed to discuss.

Seeley sat up in bed, and looked at her curiously. She hadn't said anything in the last day that had made him believe that she was regretting accepting his proposal, but then again, she was a very withdrawn kind of person. _Was she really regretting saying yes already?_

"What's up, sweetie?" He asked, anxiety unmistakeable in his voice.

"It's about what Parker said before. Are we going to have a baby?" She asked, her voice small, and – if he wasn't mistaken – full of excitement. _Temperance Brennan, excited about the prospect of having a baby? Well I never. _He thought.

"Babe, you know full well that I want us to have a baby of our own. It's your decision whether you decide that you want us to have one too, but I'm never going to change my mind about it." He leant back into his pillow, resting his chin on his arm, elbow digging into the mattress. _Gosh, she's so beautiful. _

"I know that I said that I could never see myself as a mother figure, but you know, I think my opinions are changing. A couple of days ago, if someone had told me that I would be engaged, and discussing having children, I would've laughed in their face. But now, I can see anything happening." She took a deep breath, and continued. "When you proposed to me, I felt like my world had been turned upside down. For a minute, I couldn't breathe. Now when I look into the future, I see you and me at our wedding. You in your tux, me in a long white gown. And I know that marrying you is the best thing that could ever happen to me. And when I take a chance, and look further into the future, I can see us once more, with a baby. It could be a boy, it could be a girl, I don't know. What I do know, Seeley, is that you and I are destined to have a child. And we will. We will have a child, because it's what you want. And it's what I want." She smiled at his astonished face, laughing inwardly. _That's the second time that I've shocked him in the last couple of days. He's really changed the way I look at things, a__nd for the better, so it seems. I just want us both to be happy, and if having a child __makes__ us happy, then I'd have one tomorrow. _

"Temperance Brennan, you never fail to amaze me, you know. Whether it be because of your amazing looks, you miraculous brains, or your sometimes-unbearable logic, you are simply amazing. We're gonna have a baby, huh?" He grinned at her,

"Well, I'm not going to give birth in the next nine months if that's what you're thinking, but maybe, after we're married, we could try for a baby? If you want to, that is..." She trailed off.

"Of course I want to. When do you want to get married?" He asked, slyly. _He really wants us to have a baby, doesn't he? This man makes me crazy, he honestly and truly does. _

"Well, me and Angela were talking, and we thought maybe early June?" Temperance suggested. Angela had said July, but Temperance hadn't wanted to wait that long. It was now April, which left them two months to plan the entire wedding. They could do that, no problem.

"Sounds good. So after we're married, we'll have another one of these discussions, right?" He quizzed. _I can't believe she wants to get married so soon. I thought that I was pretty keen. _He thought. _She's really changed for me. No words can describe how much that means to me. _

"Now come on, lets get to sleep. We've got wedding planning to do in the morning. We need to book a church, and we need to find a venue for the reception..."

"Okay, Tempe, darling. I get the picture. I love you, sweetheart." He whispered.

"I love you too, Seeley."

_Temperance dozed off immediately. She dreamt of a wedding – her wedding to Booth – a long holiday. __A pregnancy test, and then at last, the birth of their baby.__ She knew, then, that she wanted to be a mother. _

(A/N: - I think that this is one of the best parts of the series, but that's up to you to decide. I'm going to start the next part of this in the morning, and will update as soon as I have the time, and when I receive a decent amount of reviews. Thanks for reading, and remember, reviewing makes me happy, and a happy me? More updates, more chance of Booth/Brennan fluff-stuff. In my opinion there's nothing better than a Fluffy fanfic, and a mug of hot chocolate. I hope that _my_ fanfics can be the fluffy fanfic that accompanies your hot chocolate. Once more: R&R!! – holbonesfan)


End file.
